


SCP Foundation vs Gensokyo

by MrJoCrafter



Category: SCP Foundation, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: The SCP Foundation discovers the Land of Illusion. Like everything they don't understand, they try to contain and destroy it.It goes poorly for everyone involved.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. SCP-6413

**Item:** SCP-6413

 **Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ ~~Keter~~ ~~Apollyon~~ Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-6413 is currently uncontained. A joint Foundation and Global Occult Coalition task force is to be stationed around all mountain passages into SCP-6413, preventing any civilians from entering the anomaly. Any entity, human or otherwise, exiting SCP-6413, is to be immediately terminated.

 **Description:** SCP-6413 is an anomalous effect covering a region approximately 200km2 in the Yatsugatake Mountains in Japan. All outside observers will view the affected area as unremarkable, until they enter the anomaly’s radius.

All humans entering SCP-6413 whom do not have an anomalous ability will invariably gain one. The nature of these abilities is varied and unpredictable, but their nature seems to be based on the personality of the recipient (research is not conclusive.) All humans who already have anomalous abilities will have those abilities immediately increase in strength by a factor of between 50% and 200%. Those exposed to this effect are collectively designated SCP-6413-A.

The population of SCP-6413 is, by current estimates, approximately 13,000. Approximately one-third of the population is modified humans (SCP-6413-A), the majority of which live in a settlement called simply ‘The Human Village.’ The remaining two-third of the (sapient) population are a wide variety of anomalous entities collectively designated SCP-6413-B.

SCP-6413-B have no universal similarities, but the majority of instances are:

  * Humanoid in shape
  * Hostile to humans to some degree
  * Similar to an entity from folklore (usually Japanese, more uncommonly other East Asian or Western folklore)
  * Female or feminine in shape (approximately 90% of instances are observably female)



Contact with SCP-6413-B is not recommended.

 **Addendum 6413-1** **:** SCP-6413 came to Foundation attention through an agent embedded in the police department of █████████ Prefecture, █████, Japan. Agent █████ and his colleagues were investigating a series of missing person cold cases stretching between 198█ and 201█. Junior Detective █████ ██████ discovered a pattern between all of the cases, involving the subject at some point hiking into the Yatsugatake Mountains. When 3 █████████ Police Department officers disappeared on the way to investigate the last known location of the most recent disappearance (an adolescent girl named Sanae K██████), Agent █████ alerted the SCP Foundation.

Mobile Task Force MTF-Theta 11 (“Vibe Check”) was dispatched to the area in order to investigate. The following is a transcript of the radio transmissions sent by the group.

 **Agent 1:** We’ve entered some kind of… anomaly. I don’t know how to describe it, Command. One second we were in the mountains and now we’re in some sort of… flower garden.

 **Command:** What else can you see, soldier?

 **Agent 1:** You aren’t coming in, command. Repeat, you are not coming in.

_[Command attempts to contact Agents for 5 more minutes. Command’s messages are not received.]_

**Agent 2:** Commander, I see someone sitting over there about 50 meters out.

 **Agent 1:** Describe.

 **Agent 2:** Uh. Female, seems to be early 20s, green hair, holding a fancy parasol…

 **Agent 1:** Alri-

 **Agent 2:** Hold on, it seems like she’s noticed me.

 **Agent 1:** Disengage.

 **Agent 2:** Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck. She’s so fast- AAAH!!!!

_[loud cracking can be heard. Agent 2’s feed cuts out.]_

**Agent 1:** Weapons ready!

 **Agent 3:** I see her!

_[firing of assault rifle is heard]_

**Agent 3:** No effect… oh no-

_[Agent 3’s feed cuts out]_

**Agent 1:** Fire!

 **Agent 4:** Aye, sir-

_[Agent 4’s feed cuts out]_

**Agent 1:** Command, we need backup- AHHH!!!

_[loud cracking and then a ripping of fabric are heard]_

**Female Voice** _[speaking directly into Agent 1’s radio]_ : Suckers.

_[crunching sound. Agent 1’s feed cuts out.]_

SCP-6413 has been upgraded to Keter and given Security Priority 5.


	2. Gamers Rise Up

**Addendum 6413-2:** The following was recovered from chatlogs of the Group of Interest [GoI-5869 (“Gamers Against Weed”)](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/gamers-against-weed-dossier).

bones: Drop it, please.

orbhorse: ok ok im sorry guys.

bones: Glad we could solve this.

>Kektagon has joined.

bluntfiend: yo holy shit

Kektagon: hey its ya boy

gaycopmp4: am i hallucinating this cannot fucking be

gaycopmp4: too good 2 be true

lesbian_gengar: hey man long time no see

Kektagon: Im back bitches

bones: Welcome back, friend.

Kektagon: much warmer reception than i usually get here lmao

gaycopmp4: yeah usually when our friends get taken by the janitors they don’t come back

lesbian_gengar: how DID you escape @Kektagon

Kektagon: funny story

Kektagon: they just let me go

bluntfiend: wait really

bones: I find that difficult to believe.

Kektagon: yeah the janitor warden basically told me they have bigger fish to fry right now than me

Kektagon: not in so many words but that was the gist

gaycopmp4: well we’re glac your back bitch

gaycopmp4: glad*

Kektagon: thanks for the warm reunion guys

>jockjamsvol6 has joined.

jockjamsvol6: ok i got good news and bad news

gaycopmp4: it’s just reunion central rn holy shit

jockjamsvol6: YO HOLY SHIT @Kektagon?!?!?!?!!??!1/

Kektagon: yeah?

jockjamsvol6: oh i just backread

jockjamsvol6: yeah what I was about to say is related.

bluntfiend: spill, JJ.

jockjamsvol6: ok ok

jockjamsvol6: so I just got back from [The Wanderer’s Library](http://wanderers-library.wikidot.com/) for those who didn’t know

jockjamsvol6: the good news is that the janitors will be off our backs for a while

jockjamsvol6: the bad news?

jockjamsvol6: everything else.

bluntfiend: what

jockjamsvol6: the janitors are invading Gensokyo

gaycopmp4: huh

lesbian_gengar: literally what the fuck

jockjamsvol6: a magical subrealm hidden somewhere in japan

jockjamsvol6: according to LS it’s ‘The Realm Where All We Forgot Sleeps’

jockjamsvol6: tl;dr: highest density of magical shit in the entire world

jockjamsvol6: even moreso than [3ports](http://www.scpwiki.com/three-portlands-hub)

bluntfiend: I’ve actually heard of it before but no clue what it was

gaycopmp4: goddamn

gaycopmp4: why is that so bad though @jockjamsvol6

jockjamsvol6: trust me.

jockjamsvol6: if the janitors get serious and start pulling shit out of storage

jockjamsvol6: reality itself is gonna look like swiss cheese real soon

lesbian_gengar: damn is there not anything we can do

bluntfiend: I’ll ask around about it in GAW Japan hold on

>bluntfiend has left.

_[two hours of irrelevant chatlogs excised]_

>bluntfiend has joined.

bluntfiend: welcome our Japanese comrade everyone

gaycopmp4: yay

>lesbianpsionic has joined.

lesbianpsionic: What’s poppin?

bones: Welcome @lesbianpsionic, we hope you enjoy your stay in Gamers Against Weed America.

gaycopmp4: welcome

lesbianpsionic: ;) thanks

jockjamsvol6: welcome

jockjamsvol6: I assume you’re the one who jude got to explain Gensokyo to us noobs

lesbianpsionic: right.

lesbianpsionic: so I’ve been there, for one.

lesbianpsionic: I’m probably not up on all the ~135 years of lore perfectly but I can answer questions.

jockjamsvol6: holy shit you have?

jockjamsvol6: so what happened

lesbianpsionic: whole buncha shit I don’t want to retread.

lesbianpsionic: but basically I can astral project in there while I’m sleeping

lesbianpsionic: and when I entered it for real (as in my physical body, not my dreamself) my psionics got a ton stronger

gaycopmp4: yo damn

gaycopmp4: so whys it so bad for reality that the janitors are trying to invade it

lesbianpsionic: janitors?

gaycopmp4: thats what we call the SCP Foundation

lesbianpsionic: ah gotcha

lesbianpsionic: anyway

lesbianpsionic: trying to break the Great Hakurei Barrier (which is the border of Gensokyo) is a Very Very Bad Idea.

lesbianpsionic: I know from experience.

jockjamsvol6: wait you tried to break in?

lesbianpsionic: yeah

lesbianpsionic: it caused an alien invasion

lesbian_gengar: it caused a what

lesbianpsionic: we can’t get into that right now.

lesbianpsionic: but that was with magical tools designed specifically to get in. if they’re going at it with conventional weapons or magitec she’s gonna get real mad.

bluntfiend: she?

lesbianpsionic: for the interest of this channel staying secure I’m not gonna mention her by name

lesbianpsionic: better safe than sorry

bones: I’ve observed something rather disturbing.

bones: I think it might be related to what we’re discussing at the moment.

bones: [image: a zoomed-in satellite photo of a mountain range. Visible in a valley is a multicolored disturbance that appears to be warping the light around the mountain range.]

bones: coordinates are approximately 35.986N, 138.420E

jockjamsvol6: what the fuck

gaycopmp4: Gensokyo is fighting off the janitors with the power of gay

lesbian_gengar: holy shit

gaycopmp4: @lesbianpsionic that is Gensokyo, right?

lesbianpsionic: yeah it is and

lesbianpsionic: @bones how are you taking photos from space?

bones: I am a satellite.

lesbianpsionic: what


End file.
